Sueños rotos, ilusiones perdidas
by LeSGaRdy
Summary: Eran una pareja feliz.Faltaba poco, muy poco para la llegada,de su primera hija,Y aquella luz,sakura,lo era todo para él.Se apagó lenta y dolorosamente… Rompiendose aquellos sueños que juntos anhelaban cumplir. ::SASUSAKU::


_**Tema:**_ _Drama, romance, misterio, angustia y obviamente mía, se original y no copies._

_**Personajes: **Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno_

_**Contenido: **Lenguaje obsceno, muerte de un personaje, song fic._

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes NO me pertenecen si no al gran Mashashi Kishimoto._

_**Edad mínima (lectores): **13+_

**NOTA DEL AUTOR: **Antes que nada, agradecer su apoyo, se pasaron de verdad, los rekiero.

Un one shot, no me maten si?, es muy triste, cuando lo releí, llore y mucho

Espero que les guste, y haber si me comentan, no hablo mucho, de seguro querrán leer

Es un sasusaku, esta claro como el agua,

_**Este fic se lo dedico a mi mama: ¡MELVA!**_

Les sugiero que podrian leerlo con la musica(como fondo) de:

_"REIK – FUI" y sera mas emocionante! T.T solo es una sugerencia…_

Lo que esta en _CURSIVA,_son los recuerdos del personaje, y al final de la historia esta en _**NEGRITA**__,_ son los pensamientos de sasuke, gracias por entender

Nos vemos abajo :)

* * *

"_**Sueños rotos ilusiones perdidas"**_

_**By**_

_**LeSGaRdy**_

* * *

Pasó un año desde su partida, y hasta ahora no logro superarlo, suena patético, aun la amo, no puedo negarlo, como quisiera retroceder el tiempo, decirle que jamás me cansaría de decir que la quiero con una fuerza inimaginable.

Aun recuerdo, su dulce voz, su aroma, esos bellos ojos verdes que siempre me miraban con esa inocencia y ternura.

Mikoto, mi primera y única hija, lo es todo para mí, es el único recuerdo de ella que mantengo a mi lado, y yo lo soy todo para ella.

Aún recuerdo cuando ella me dio la gran noticia, es como si fuese como ayer…

_Caminaba de un lado para el otro, ¿cómo decírselo, como tomaría la noticia?, ¿la noticia de que sería padre?_

_Inhaló profundo para poder calmarse, lo había llamado con urgencia, pobre de seguro salió atareado del trabajo._

_Se sentó en el sofá y prendió el televisor para poder tranquilizarse, vio como la puerta principal del apartamento se abría y él ingresaba por medio de ella._

_- Parecías preocupada por el teléfono – dijo el joven_

_Ella asintió – Sasuke yo…yo…..yo - diablos no era fácil decírselo_

_- Sakura, habla de una vez – dijo un poco preocupado por la expresión de su esposa._

_- e-e-estoy e em-ba- razada – dijo titubeando, el labio inferior le temblaba y sentía que se iba a desmayar._

_Se había impactado con la noticia, se mantenía rígido y callado, iba a ser por primera vez ¡padre!_

_¡Iba a tener un hijo!, con la mujer que amaba con toda su alma – ¿s-sa- s su-ke? – llamó su atención y a la vez le sacó de su trance – Sasuke_

_Pudo notar la sonrisa que se acababa de dibujar en su rostro – ¿estás feliz? – Sakura, aun no asimilaba la noticia que sería madre, si así era ella suponía que su esposo estaría peor._

_Se acercó con lentitud y la abrazó con efusividad – ¿por qué no habría de estarlo? – apoyó su rostro en su cuello._

_Se volvió hacia él y lentamente acercó sus labios a los de él – te amo, Sasuke – y lo abrazó con más fuerza._

_- Te amo Sakura – y besó su mano._

_Llevaban tres años de casados, todo era hermoso en simples palabras, pero como de costumbre todo tiene su fin, algunos felices y otros tristes…_

Como es el destino tan cruel, me arrebata todo lo que he amado, con la diferencia que aun sigo amándola, hoy cumple un año, camino con lentitud, en el sendero, que me lleva hacia donde ella se encuentra.

Mikoto, apenas puede caminar, ya está por cumplir su primer año, es algo extraño que al pisar tierra santa, todos los recuerdos me abruman y van contra mi juicio…

Aun recuerdo como habíamos decidido ponerle el nombre a mi pequeña…

_Y dígame doctor – dijo la peli rosa – ¿será niña o niño? – dijo mientras tenía su mano enlazada con la del pelinegro._

_Podía ver en la gran pantalla, un pequeño ser que se movía, podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón, una lagrima resbaló, no de tristeza, a lo contrario de la emoción de tener una pequeña cosita en su vientre, un pedacito de Sasuke y de ella._

_- Hay Sakura – dijo el médico – tan impaciente – puso el ecosonograma sobre el vientre ya regularmente abultado de Sakura, para ver el sexo de la criatura – veamos._

_- ¡Hay dígame! – dijo como niña impaciente_

_- Tranquilízate – dijo con suavidad_

_- Es una niña - dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja– ¡felicitaciones!_

_- Hay te gané – le sacó la lengua – te dije que iba a ser niña_

_Se acercó a su oído y dijo con esa voz sensual – pero el siguiente será niño _

_Ante tal comentario no puedo evitar sonrojarse – bueno, Sakura nos vemos en el siguiente mes – dijo mientras ojeaba los papeles – no olvides la fecha, recuerda que tu control prenatal, es muy importante para ti y para la niña – aseguró con seriedad._

_- Si, gracias – salieron del consultorio, agarrados de la mano – ¿y como se llamará?_

_- Lo veremos después – dijo con tranquilidad._

_- uhhh me dio hambre, ¿me compras helado? – vaya estos cinco meses no fueron tan fáciles para el pobre de Sasuke._

_- Allá va otra vez con los antojos – se paso la mano por el cuero cabelludo, no era tarea fácil tener una embarazada, se venían los antojos de media noche, las nauseas de vomitar y por último y más importante, el cambio radical de su carácter._

_Era tan sensible, que no podía objetarle nada, si lo hacía, se ahogaba en llanto, o a veces se molestaba de pequeñeces, tan solo faltaban cuatro meses y tendría a su pequeñita en brazos._

_Entrecerró la mirada, su esposa ya no estaba, de seguro se habría metido a una heladería, buscó con la mirada, acertó allí estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, con un tremendo helado de distintos sabores._

_Dio un imperceptible suspiro de resignación, ¿y cómo estaría la situación de Naruto y Hinata?, sonrió de medio lado, de seguro estaría desesperado por el carácter de su esposa._

_Hinata le llevaba la delantera con seis meses de embarazo, pobre Naruto con lo que tendría que lidiar._

_Al menos Sasuke lo llevaba con calma – Sasuke – lo sacó de su trance_

_- Dime – posó si mirada oscura, en la de ella._

_- Estas de acuerdo – dio un suspiro – ¿que nuestra hija se llame Mikoto?_

_Dio un notable respingo al oír el nombre de su madre, ya difunta – no veo el apuro, aun tenemos cuatro meses para pensar_

"_Era como si ella adivinara su suerte y siguió insistiéndome por el nombre de nuestra hija"_

_- Amor yo, admiraba mucho a tu madre – dijo con suavidad, lo conocía a la perfección, bastaba con una sola mirada y ella ya sabía los sentimientos que le era imposible ocultar. – es más, ella fue la mía también, es por eso que quiero que se llame así._

_Lo meditó por unos instantes y nuevamente se ahogó en esa mirada esmeralda – está bien – dijo con resignación, era algo tan imposible negarse a aquella miradita tierna, era muy conmovedor, tanto así que sentía que su corazón se derretía a cada segundo, pero era agradable y reconfortante al mismo tiempo – pero el segundo nombre lo elijo yo – espetó_

_- Suena justo – posó su mano sobre su vientre – ¿te gusta tu nombre? –le hablaba a su pequeña y en respuesta recibió una patadita, lo cual le sorprendió – mira - atrajo la mano del pelinegro y la recargó sobre su vientre – está feliz, le gusta su nombre – le brindó una cálida sonrisa._

- Sasuke…– saludó el rubio a lo lejos, entendía su dolor, Naruto tampoco podía así de fácil superar la muerte de su amiga, era muy triste, pero también era amigo de Sasuke y tenía que ser su apoyo, él solo se limitó a asentir, respondiendo el saludo allí le esperaba al lado de la Hyuga, agarrado de la mano con su pequeño hijo "Haruto", de la misma edad que la de su primogénita.

- Hola miko chan – saludó alegremente.

La niña de cabellera suave y dócil, era la viva imagen de Sakura, cabello rosado, ojos verdes y esa sonrisita inocente.

Vio la lapida de su madre y al lado la de ella, las flores estaban frescas, de seguro sus suegros habrían venido anteriormente, casi no venía a visitarla tal vez por aquel dolor que oprimía su pecho, ¿no era lo suficientemente valiente para aceptar su realidad?

- Naruto – lo llamó en un susurro – ¿podrías dejarnos un momento a solas?

El tocó su hombro en señal de consuelo y se retiró en silencio del lugar.

- Mira Sakura – habló como si ella estuviera presente – mírala a crecido – fijó la vista en la pequeña - y es hermosa al igual que tu…

Nuevamente los recuerdos llegaron a su mente, en contra de su voluntad…

_- Por que elegiste esta – dijo con puchero – no me gustan las de terror – vio la tapa de la película._

_Una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro – miedosa – se burló._

_- ¿Eso crees? – decidió retarle – pues no lo soy_

_- Pruébalo – prendió el reproductor y la película empezó…._

_- Esta bien, está bien, me rindo – dijo obstinadamente – ¡ya apágala!_

_Su regular pancita crecidita, pasó a más grande ahora tenía siete meses de embarazo – ¡Sasuke, no bromeo!_

_- Ahora vuelvo – se levantó del sillón – se me antojó unas palomitas con mantequilla._

_Se dirigió hacia la cocina, con suma tranquilidad, ingresó y preparó su dichoso antojo hasta que – ¡AH! – se escuchó un grito desgarrador._

_Sasuke la oyó, fue en su ayuda y la vio tirada en el piso – ¡SA-SU-KE!, ¡s-s-se m-me rompió la fuente! – dijo entrecortadamente gracias al dolor._

_- Respira profundo – dijo preocupado, mientras la cargaba en brazos._

_La montó en el auto y pisó el acelerador, rumbo al hospital, no entendía la razón, ¿por qué?, si faltaban dos meses, para que mikoto conociera el mundo…_

_- ¡ES UNA EMERGENCIA! – chilló desesperado, con su esposa en brazos_

_- Señor cálmese por favor – dijo una enfermera – traigan una silla de ruedas_

_- ¡NO!, ella ya rompió fuente – dijo desesperado_

_- ¡Traigan un camilla! – ordenó, lentamente la depositó con suavidad sobre la suave camilla_

_-n-n-o te vayas – dijo en un susurro aun sosteniendo su mano - quédate_

_- Tranquila, no me iré a ningún lado – dijo con suavidad – todo estará bien._

_- Señor Uchiha, puede ponerse esto – le ofreció el mandil para que pudiera ingresar a la sala de parto y ver a su nena nacer._

_Lo tomó y rápidamente se vistió – Sasuke – le llamó una voz familiar._

_Tunada – susurró y prosiguió con su camino_

_- Es cierto, Sakura ya – se sintió interrumpida , era la directora del hospital y la madrina de Sakura, una segunda madre para la chica, la mujer madura vio el apuro y el nerviosismo del chico y solo asintió – ¡suerte!_

_El Uchiha ingresó a la dichosa sala, pronto vería a su pequeñita ,lo que él no sabía, que la vida le tenía preparado, era otro camino._

_El médico ingresó listo para el parto – no puede ser – le oyó a decir – ¡es prematura!_

_Tenemos que hacerle cesárea – dijo preocupado por la situación que veía._

_- Sakura soy yo tu medico – le tocó la frente – tranquilízate – vio como una fina manta de sudor cubría su rostro_

_- Señor Uchiha, tiene que salir – pidió el galeno – por favor_

_¿Por qué? – interrogó, presentía que algo malo sucedía._

_- Luego podrá entrar – sugirió calmadamente._

_- Es mi esposa y tengo que estar con ella – él era muy terco y no saldría de la sala hasta ver a su hija y esposa a salvo._

_Dio un suspiro – está bien._

_Sasuke se acercó a ella y le depositó un suave beso en los labios – te amo._

_- Sasuke kun – lo llamó ya delirando del dolor – te amo._

_No sabía que esas serian las ultimas palabras que él escucharía salir de sus suaves labios – empecemos._

_- Puje, puje, por favor – pidió la enfermera que estaba al lado de ella – vamos señora usted puede._

_- Esta muy débil – dijo la otra enfermera – su pulso ¡es bajo!_

_- ¡AHHHHH! – chillaba del dolor, ese dolor punzante que provenía de su vientre._

_Pasaron como cerca de diez minutos y nada, se podía notar la frustración del médico – ¡maldición!_

_- BUAA, BUAAA – se escuchaba el llanto de la nueva integrante de la familia – BUAAA BUUAA._

_La vio y por poco se desmaya de la impresión nunca había estado en un parto, aun sostenía la mano de su mujer._

_¡Maldición! – chilló el médico – ¡se tragó un poco de placenta! – cogió el succionador y se lo puso en la boca_

_Un pedazo de placenta, se había quedado en medio de su útero provocando una descontrolada hemorragia._

_¡Doctor, su pulso esta bajando! – todos se alarmaron, ante la situación._

_¡Y la hemorragia no para! – dijo la otra._

_- ¡SAKURA, MANTENTE CON NOSOTROS!– ordenó el médico – señor tiene que salir ¡por favor salga!_

_¿Qué hacer?, dejarla ahí toda inconsciente? no tenía opción, salió hacia la sala de espera, allí todos le esperaban para felicitar al nuevo papá._

_- ¿Y como esta? – interrogó la madre de la joven_

_- No lo se – dijo ida mente, preocupado por la situación que se llevaba en la sala de parto._

_Pasaron veinte minutos, los cuales le fueron eternos, quería verla, y sentir esa satisfacción de verla despierta, feliz…_

_¿Cuál había sido la razón de su adelanto?_

_No lo sabía, ni mucho lo entendía, se hacía tantas preguntas, si ella no hacia esfuerzos…había seguido todas las indicaciones del doctor al pie de la letra, o él no la cuido como se debía, demasiadas intrigas asaltaba su mente y su corazón._

_Vio abrirse la puerta, fijó sus ojos negros y fue a preguntar al médico por ella._

_- ¿Como esta? – notó su rostro de tristeza_

_- Perdió mucha sangre – explicó – la niña nació demasiado antes para la fecha, es pasable que un mes o dos semanas de adelanto, pero dos meses – bajó la mirada – al menos paró un poco la hemorragia_

_- ¿Puedo verla? – interrogó intrigado por la noticia – y mi hija?_

_- La niña esta en cuidados intensivos – dijo, alarmándolo completamente – es demasiado pequeña._

_Sasuke se quedó callado, ¿por qué tenía que pasarle esto? ¿Y ahora?_

_- Pero Sakura, esta….. – se sintió interrumpido_

_- No – dijo con tristeza – no es nada seguro, ahora necesitamos el prototipo de sangre que necesita. Necesitamos un donador._

_Se desgarró la manga de la camisa – yo se la daré… - no le importó, si perdía la vida por ella, la amaba demasiado para dejarla partir, tenía que hacer hasta lo imposible._

_No, ahí está el problema, usted no tiene el mismo prototipo de sangre, y en el banco, no encontramos su tipo – explicó preocupadamente._

_Aquella luz que le sacó de su túnel oscuro, poco a poco se apagaba, Sakura, debatía entre la vida y la muerte, al igual que Mikoto._

_- Lo único que tenemos que hacer es esperar – sugirió – con su permiso – y se fue del lugar._

_¿Y ahora que haría?...y si ella…¡no!_

_Tenía que ser positivo, ella se salvaría al igual que su hija, dio un par de pasos, de un lado al otro, estaba totalmente desesperado._

_No hallaba que hacer…_

_Sintió como tocaban su hombro y dio un respingo y chocó con los ojos azules de su mejor amigo – esto te hará bien – le ofreció una taza de café y unos calmantes._

_Los tomó con rapidez, sus manos sudaban frio, temblaba, era un cuadro algo patético, pero la chica que una vez le había dado las esperanzas de vivir y seguir, la oportunidad da amar y empezar todo de cero, se iba de su lado…_

_Ocho de la noche…._

_Aun no aparecía ninguna noticia, solo veía a enfermeras salir y entrar, al parecer desesperadas._

_Diez de la noche…._

_Nada, absolutamente nada, sus amigos aun no se movían, tenía el apoyo y el reconforte de cada uno de ellos._

_Doce en punto, el reloj principal sonó, por unos instantes, sintió como su corazón dejaba de palpitar, algo andaba mal, nuevamente vio salir al médico y lo llamó._

_Sintió la misma opresión, cuando ella murió…_

_- ¡Sakura!, ¿cómo esta? – dijo ya desesperado_

_- Ella – hizo una pausa e inhaló profundo para poder darle la terrible noticia – la hemorragia empeoró y…_

_- y no pudimos hacer nada, lo siento…-_

_-lo siento-_

_-lo siento…-_

_Se retiró del lugar…en cierto grado el médico le había tomado cariño a la chica, se había esforzado, pero el tiempo estuvo en su contra, no había encontrado el prototipo de sangre que necesitaban y la joven había fallecido, su cuerpo ya no pudo resistir mas…_

_Su mundo dejó de girar y el dolor le había dado una fuerte puñalada en el corazón, SU Sakura, se había ido de su lado y esta vez para siempre, jamás regresaría a su lado._

_Ya nunca más la vería sonreír…_

_Ya nunca más, oiría su suave y melodiosa voz…su risita de niña pequeña._

_Esa mirada jade, jamás la volvería a ver con ese brillo especial, que tanto añoraba…_

_En esos instantes Naruto e Itachi trataban de bloquearle la entrada a la habitación donde se encontraba el cuerpo de su esposa, ya sin vida, se dirigió hacia la sala haciendo caso omiso a todos, ¡NO!, NO podía ser verdad, vio su frágil cuerpo, totalmente empapado de ¡sangre!_

_Tocó su suave mano, le costaba demasiado, en esos instantes, asimilar su realidad – ¿por qué? – susurró_

_**fue frio el adiós**_

_**la despedida de los dos**_

_**por favor solo llévate el silencio que quedo…**_

_¿POR QUE? – abrazó su cuerpo ya inerte, sin vida – ¡por que! – no dejaba de preguntarle…_

_- Señor por favor salga- pidió temerosa_

_- ¡NO!, no PUEDE SER, ESTO, esto es un sueño – una lagrima resbaló, ya no podía suprimir ese sentimiento, de perder a un ser amado, y peor cuando se trataba de ella…_

_¡SAKURA! – gritó desgarradoramente – no me dejes solo, por favor – susurró, se hundió en su pecho – por favor._

_**fui solo y sin ti**_

_**desaparezco poco a poco y me perdi**_

_**dentro de mi...**_

_¡SAKURA!_

_¡SAKURA!_

Cerró los ojos, tratando de controlar aquellas emociones que nublaban su juicio, aquellos recuerdos que lo atormentaban, lo acosaban por demás, por más que quisiera no querían irse de su mente…

- Otra vez aquí solo – le sacó de su trance – ¿Sasuke?

Sintió las manitas, de su pequeña, sobre su rostro, aquellos ojitos verdes, le veían con incredulidad, preguntando por que lloraba papá…

Tocó su hombro – tranquilo – dijo en son de reconforte

- Itachi…–susurró sin darle la cara.

- Vámonos los demás esperan – dijo con tranquilidad

- Llévate a Mikoto – ordenó aun dándole la espalda – solo dame cinco minutos.

- Si – tomó a la pequeña en sus brazos…

¡Oh sorpresa! Más ella no se quería separar de su padre, sus pequeños orbes, amenazaban con llorar.

No quería separarse – p pa…ppa….. ppppa a pa - balbuceó

Su primera palabra!, su rostro dibujó una media sonrisa, pero aun así, no volteó para verla, empezó a escuchar su llanto sin control…

- Ay Miko chan, no llores – dijo su tío – por favor – susurró en su pequeño oído – ven vamos a comer ricos dulces.

Y de la nada la pequeña empezó solo veía a su padre, en esos instantes no le importaban los caramelos, solo se dejó cargar y dejar llevar en los brazos de su tío, aún mantenía su verdosa mirada en su papá e Itachi se alejó del lugar…

_fui muero por ti_

_hoy solo quedan las cenizas_

_los restos de mi_

- ¿Por qué? – interrogó en un susurro – ¿por qué me dejaste solo? – esos sentimientos, le abrumaban una y otra vez

_hoy con el dolor_

_llega el fantasma_

_de tu voz diciendome_

_ya no llores amor_

- Te amo, Sakura – susurró, mientras que una suave brisa chocó con su rostro.

Sintió como lo abrazaba por medio de la cabeza – _tienes que ser fuerte, por los dos y por nuestra hija_ – dijo con suavidad

_soy un eslabon que se ha perdido_

_entre tu y yo_

_porfavor solo llevate en silencio_

_que quedo_

_- Es por eso que me enamore de ti, por ser tan fuerte y saber sobre llevar las situaciones más dolorosas…..mi Sasuke –_susurró en su oído – _confío en ti…._

_a tu lado fui tan fuerte lo que imagine_

_perderte ¡NO! ¡NO!_

_- Recuerda que siempre estaré en tu corazón_ – acariciaba su pelo, dándole solo por esos instantes esa paz y tranquilidad, que solo ella destellaba – _y yo jamás te olvidaré._

_fui muero por ti_

_hoy solo quedan las cenizas_

_los restos de mi_

- ¿Lo prometes? – dijo como un niño inocente

_- Lo prometo_ – dijo acariciando su mejilla – _ahora ve con los demás, te esperan…..te amo Sasuke –_y lentamente se fue alejando de su lado, con esa luz resplandeciente – _te amo…_

Lentamente, se paró del frio suelo, ella tenía razón, tenía que seguir adelante, pase lo que pase, tenía que hacerlo, por la nueva razón de su vida: _**Mikoto Uchiha Haruno.**_

Por alguna razón se sintió reconfortado, esas palabras, llenaron los restos que quedaban de su quebrantado corazón.

Se sintió una nueva persona, en aquel túnel oscuro, que siempre se mantuvo oculto, todo un bendito año cargando con ese dolor…

Pero finalmente salió, salió hacia la luz, su nueva luz, lo era ella, Mikoto, ella lo era todo para él.

Regresó con los demás y dio una última mirada, sintió una paz, que le ayudó a levantarse a salir de su agujero negro.

Sabía que ella no estaría a su lado físicamente, pero si estaba más que seguro, que siempre estaría en su corazón, en su mente…

_**La vida te golpea de una manera que nunca podrías imaginar, hasta sentir ese dolor, podrás entenderlo, que poco a poco desquebraja tu corazón, hay sueños, metas, son tan frágiles como un cristal, o como el pétalo de una rosa, que en cualquier momento se podría romper o marchitar.**_

_**Cada vez que tropiezas, ¡levántate!, sigue adelante, ¡sé fuerte!, la vida sigue.**_

_**Y recuerda que siempre habrá una luz, esperándote al final del camino.**_

_**No niego, que el dolor haya desaparecido, al contrario, siento que me he fortalecido mas y mas, para poder aguantar ese dolor que oprime mi pecho.**_

_**Para poder ser la fortaleza de mi pequeña.**_

_**Solo lo hago por ellas y por mi, porque se lo prometí.**_

_**En estos tres años de mi vida, no pudieron ser los más felices de mi existencia, ella me lo dio todo, y no podría estar más que agradecido.**_

_**Cada minuto, cada segundo, hora, que estuve a su lado, fui el hombre más feliz de la tierra.**_

_**Aun sigo teniendo una familia, mis amigos, mi hermano, y sobre todo mi hija, ella lo es todo y lo será siempre para mi…**_

_**Sakura, confía en mi y eso me es más que suficiente…**_

_**Y siento nuevamente que, mi corazón vuelve a latir, aunque ya no sea lo mismo, ¿verdad?**_

**FIN**

_**Sueños rotos…ilusiones perdidas**_

* * *

GRACIAS POR LEER!

ESPERO QUE ME COMENTEN,!

Mi inspiracion se basó en una horrible anécdota que me pasó, cuando era niña, mi madre esperaba a mi hermanita (estaba embarazada), yo tenía ocho años, y ella casi pierde la vida, bien se salvaba ella o mi hermana menor.

Perdió mucha sangre, pero DIOS es tan grande que no me arrebató a mi MAMITA! Que la quiero TANTO!...ni a mi hermanita.

Espero que les haya gustado, es muy triste lo sé, pero hay personas que viven esa horrible realidad, de perder a un ser querido, créanme es muy doloroso, por que yo lo sentí….una de esas personas fui yo….

Cuando murio mi tio, lo queria como a un padre, falleció muy joven. Y solo les digo, ese dolor inigualable, no se lo desearía ni a mi peor enemigo, y lo sufrí a una corta edad de ocho años…

Me voy

Antes que me ponga a llorar

y mi cicatriz vuelva a sangrar.


End file.
